


G. I. Jim

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Huggy Jim doll in Toys R Us?</p>
            </blockquote>





	G. I. Jim

## G. I. Jim

by Griffin

* * *

"Jim! Jim, Jim, Jim, you gotta see this." Blair chanted as he bounced on his toes in the aisle at Toys R Us. 

"Sandburg, what?" Jim stood only a little way from his Guide as he scanned the shelves for the toy they had come to get. "What are you doing down there? That's G. I Joe stuff. You know Jackie's son wants a Batman figure." 

"But look," The younger man glanced down at the box he held in an odd, almost possessive gesture. In one swift move, he was over to Jim's side,. "It looks like you!" He said all in a rush as he presented the package to his friend and partner. 

Jim's eyebrows went up as he got a look at the "old-style, full-sized," action doll. "It does not," he said defensively. 

"Yes, it does! Buff body, receding hairline, no nonsense jaw, and all." Blair was now beaming up at the older, taller man, his grin stretching a mile wide. "Jeez, Jim. It could be you. Can't you see it? A Sentinel doll. G. I. Jim!" 

Jim looked hard at Blair to see just how much of this was a put on, but his partner was gazing down at the doll he still held cradled in his arms. 

"Can I have it?" Blair said in an unexpectedly hushed voice. 

"What?!" Jim's mouth dropped open. Then he closed it and shook his head in mock disgust. Blair had to be pulling his leg. "What, Chief, Naomi never bought you a G.I. Joe?" 

"Nope," Blair shook his curly head. "And she never let me play with guns either." 

"Stephen and I used to blow our G.I. Joe's up with firecrackers." 

"Really?" 

'Yeah, it was great fun. Once we used a bottle rocket and flew one fifty feet." 

Blair chortled appreciatively and Jim smiled, shaking his head. "We were going through a bloodthirsty phase. It didn't last long." 

"You mean your dad put a stop to it." 

"Nah, he never paid much attention to what we did in the back yard. It was Sally. She said she wasn't going to buy us any more if we were just going to blow them up." Jim looked affectionately down at the shorter man. "Do you really want that thing?" 

"Yes, absolutely." Blair was bouncing on his toes again. "I wanna put it on a shelf in my office at the U. And on long, dull afternoons when I can't go into the station, I'll take it down and..." 

"Sandburg," Jim growled a warning , but it did nothing to wipe the gleeful look from his lover's face. 

"...play with it." 

* * *

End.

 


End file.
